


Distorted Manipulations

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: Martin get's a new guard!
Relationships: Martin Whitly & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit” makeup had never been so hard to apply but when using your rear-view mirror and manoeuvring yourself in such a way that was almost uncomfortable, as well as battling nerves causing your hand to shake, it came as a challenge. Jess was nervous about her first day at Claremont Psychiatric Hospital.

“Come on Jess, you got this” she encouraged herself. Applying her mascara as carefully as possible, trying her best to steady her hands as she brushed the applicator to her eyelashes, hoping to God almighty that she didn’t poke herself in the eye.

Exhaling a deep breath noisily as she finished, she threw her makeup back in her bag, grabbed said bag and exited the car. Her heart beating in her chest wildly, hearing the beat in her ears and the sound of her heels on the asphalt as she walked into the hospital.

“First day?” the guard enquired as she ferreted in her bag to then hand him her credentials, Jess only nodded in response. The guard checked over her papers, “Oh, you’re Martin Whitly’s new guard huh?” he smirked, as if he knew something she didn’t. His chest heaved slightly as he chuckled at her, handing her back her papers. Jess’ eye grew wide as she wondered how loaded his question may actually be.

She grabbed her papers and stuffed them back into her bag. “Good luck with that” the guard seemed to taunt her, and she saw him raise his eyebrow and smirk at her. Jess swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed. Looking back at the guard with fear, now wondering what she may have gotten herself into.

“Down this hallway and last door on the right” he grunted as he settled himself back into his chair, reaching his hand blindly to press a button beside him to unlock the barred gate. Jess turned towards the gate on her right, hearing the buzz as he gave her access. She pushed through, hearing the heavy clunk it made as it closed again. Causing her to jump slightly.

“Get it together Jess” she said under her breath to herself, rubbing her fingers to her palms, feeling how much her hands had been sweating. She walked down the hallway and to the last door on the right, just like that guard had instructed. Taking a breath before knocking on the door and entering.

Three guards were sat round a table playing cards and two more sat on a couch, all of whom turned to look at Jess as she greeted them. The three playing cards went back to their game and the two on the couch had a quick game of ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’. The loser grumbled then stood, walking towards Jess and extended his hand “Hi Jess, I’m Adam one of the senior guards”. Jess cleared her throat before replying and shaking his hand. “Let me show you around” Adam offered.

“So this is the staff room, we take our lunches on shift so there’s always guards around. We have a refrigerator which you’re welcome to use, but buy your own milk. That stops any arguments around here” he smiled, before leading her out of the room. Showing her to a community room where some patients and guards were milling around. “This is where the well-behaved patients hang out, but you won’t see this room so much”. “Why’s that?” Jess asked curiously, “Because the guy you’ll be guarding doesn’t leave his room” he informed her before turning to leave the room and walk back down the corridor, “By choice?” she turned to follow him, catching up to walk beside him and look up at his face, seeing a smile form on his lips “No” he stopped walking and faced her “Because he’s too dangerous” he arched his eyebrows in knowing. Jess felt the blood drain from her face, and felt the dreaded nerves flutter in her abdomen. Adam then continued walking, and Jess followed.

“Patient toilets,” he pointed to his left, “storage cupboard where you’ll find things like mops, brooms etc” he stopped walking to push on a door to the left of the corridor so she could peer in the room “But you will sometimes be in here. We call this room the ‘Quack Room’ it’s where patients have group therapy sessions”. Jess’ eyes darted round the room, there was some piled up chairs and tables dotted round the edge of the room. Windows so high up on the opposite wall you couldn’t see out of them, but they allowed enough light in to make the room feel cold and vacant.

“Now I’ll introduce you to Martin” he smiled. The look on Adam’s face seemed similar to the guard who let her in. It made Jess worry. She’d worked with criminals before but not sick and twisted psychopathic killers, which this hospital was renowned for holding. She was young, in her early 30’s, having spent all her working life at a correctional facility out of state. She had been great at her job, she didn’t take shit, and a lot of the inmates actually seemed to like her. However, when a colleague had mentioned about a job going at Claremont, it had interested her and caused an annoying niggling of curiosity. Something that when it happened, was very difficult for her to ignore or forget about. Which was the reason why she was currently walking beside Adam to meet the man she was going to be responsible for.

“So, what’s this Martin like?” Jess asked, wanting to try and get as much information on him while they walked. “He’s clever” Adam side eyes her, Jess looked at him with a raised brow inquisitively. “He’s a master manipulator. You can’t drop your guard for a second with him or he’ll pounce,” Jess was becoming more nervous, “He used to be a doctor, performing lifesaving surgeries on hundreds of people, but killed 23 people, that we know of, they called him ‘The Surgeon’. Killing them, cutting them up. Probably fucking them” Adam grimaced at the thought as he told her using his key card to gain access behind a heavy steel bolted door.

“Are you sure I’m the right person for this?” Jess asked, feeling a bead of sweat drip down her forehead and quickly wiping it away with her sleeve. “Sure” Adam smiled, reaching the second bolted door, waving his key card to gain access and pushing the heavy door open and walking in. “Martin! Hustle! Your new guard is here to meet you” Adam called into the shadows of the room.

Jess looked around the dimly lit room. High windows, like in the Quack’s Room, red and white painted walls. A bookcase and desk with comfy looking desk chair to the left of the room, and bed to the right and a stainless steel toilet with sink in the right front corner. She could just make out a figure on the bed, and saw it move. Placing his feet on the floor, Jess heard the clinking of his restrains as he moved. Causing her to swallow hard.

“Ah at last Adam, I was beginning to think my new minder wasn’t coming today” Martin smirked, using his hands to push him up from the bed where he sat, interlinking his fingers together and resting them across his stomach as he walking slowly over to where they stood. Adam rolled his eyes, turning to look at Jess “I told you it would be after lunch” Adam sounded a little irritated. Jess noticed the silent heavy breath that seemed like annoyance that Martin gave in return, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Anyways,” Adam broke the silence, “I’ll let you two get acquainted. Oh and Jess, here’s your key card” digging out the card from his pocket “and we'll sort you own with a uniform later. If you need any help, like in an emergency” Jess interrupted him “An emergency?” trying to shield the panic from her voice as best as she could in front of Martin, “Yeah, like, if he passes out or something” Adam clarified, Jess eased then “Then just pick up the phone, there’s always someone in the office who will pick it up. Ok?” he smiled as if there was nothing to worry about. Jess’ eyes shot about the room before falling on Martin “I guess” she said, not even believing herself, and Adam promptly opened the door. “Oh and Martin” he called back “Be nice to this one” he instructed. “Oh Adam, you know me,” his head slowly turned to look at Jess and curling his lips into a sadistic smile, his brow twitched ever so slightly as he continued “Ever the gentleman”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, take a seat my sweet” Martin offered smiling, gesturing to the chair behind Jess. It took her a few seconds to register, thinking that she didn’t like the term of endearment he used, but decided to ignore it. The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off now. She could let it slide. She grabbed the seat, inching it closer to the red line on the floor, but still keeping well back from it and watched as he sat in his desk chair.

She startled slightly when he pushed his feet against the floor to move his chair across the floor, the chinking of his chain around his waist as he moved, now he was more in front of her, edging towards his side of the red line. “You can come closer my sweet, I won’t bite” he seemed to have a charm about him. She didn’t believe him, and his choice of words made her uncomfortable. There was a big difference in saying ‘I don’t bite’ compared to ‘I won’t bite’, and he seemed to be implying that he was more than capable of biting, but was choosing in this moment not to. 

She gently edged a bit closer to the line, but not much, still a good foot away from the line. “You know, you’re not going to make a very good minder if you’re too frightened to get remotely close to me” he shook as he chuckled at her. The way he spoke to her got her back up a bit. She had to make a decision and now. She could either let him be in control and let him into her head and take complete control, or she could do what she was hired to do.

She stood, picking up her chair, and moving it so it was an inch or two from the line, and sitting down, her feet teasing him as she placed them on the line. Martin watched her carefully, noticing the placement of her feet and arched an eyebrow, impressed with her sudden burst of bravery. “Good girl” he purred. “So,” he began, “Tell me about yourself, I don’t even know your name” he sat back in his chair and listened intently. His eyes fixed on her. Jess smiled nervously, “My name’s Jess” she told him, he flinched slightly at the name, furrowing his brow and tilting his head at her “Jessica” he repeated, “No, just Jess. I only get called Jessica if I’m in trouble with my mom” she laughed a little. “Jess” he hissed, drawing it out, a smile playing on his lips.

Jess ignored him and began to tell him about her life, unmarried, no kids, how she was close with her family, had a brother who lived in Florida and worked as a mechanic. Parents were in the next state. How she’d worked at a prison since she was 21. All the mundane things of her life that she could think of.

He interrupted her “So Jess, what makes you tick?” she looked at him oddly “Tick?” she repeated, “Yes, what do you live for, thrive for? What makes you different from everybody else?” his expression was warm, like that you might expect when you visit the doctor. Martin interlinked his fingers and rest them on his stomach. Jess realised what he was doing, and remembered she needed to be wary.

“I…I…I don’t really know” Jess answered furrowing her brow, “I like to work out, that helps me, I do puzzles...” he interrupted her again, “Do you like to play games?” he asked, his voice soft, smiling back warmly at her. Jess furrowed her brow, not sure where he was going with this. “Yes” she simply answered, not wanting to give much away. “What kind of games?” he pondered, now using a hand to stroke his beard. “I…I like card games, Yahtzee, Scrabble,” she continued to list out games, Martin noticed she tended to go for more classic games, “Uno, checkers, chess”.

“Chess!” he exclaimed; she furrowed her brow at him. “A game that’s been played for hundreds of years, by geniuses, philanthropists, and the gifted. Kings, politicians and generals the world over. A game that stimulates both hemispheres of the brain, the left with object recognition, the right with pattern recognition. Teaching you to learn about strategic thinking. A game where the huntee can become the hunter in a matter of a few moves.”

Jess blinked a couple of times at him. “I do like Chess” he smiled, looking like he was thinking of some interesting games he’d had in his time. “It can be interesting,” Jess admitted, “and you can learn a lot about a person by how they play” realising she was staring at him now, she smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. “Indeed you can my sweet” Martin smiled back at her.

Jess was starting to feel a little more relaxed now. This guy didn’t seem that bad. He was polite, clearly intelligent and didn’t look like the monster Adam had made him out to be when she’d asked about him. His salt and pepper appearance was softened further by his bushy beard. The way he held himself seemed more relaxed and comforting than she’d thought would be possible by someone who had committed such heinous crimes. He seemed inviting, not scary like a psychopath should behave.

As they continued to talk, Jess found she was actually warming to Martin, they both had similar interests, literature and art, both enjoyed classical music, and even liked some of the same movies. She was finding him frighteningly charming, which was causing a war in her mind. How could someone like him appear so nice, and like movies such as It’s A Wonderful Life, and Gone With The Wind? She would have to sit and think about this later, and maybe get more information from her new colleagues, and a little help from Google when she got home later.

Jess jumped as she heard the door to Martin’s cell open, she had been so engrossed with her conversation with Martin that she’d forgotten the time. Adam appeared “So, how’d it go?” he asked both of them. “It was ok” Jess replied, the same time as Martin “Great”. Adam laughed, finding it a little weird how they responded. “Ok, well Jess, it’s clocking off time. Can come to the office before you leave?” he asked her before turning to leave “Sure”, she stood up to put her chair back against the wall, hearing Martin move behind her, standing and moving his chair back into its place at his desk, soon moving back to stand in front of her before she turned.

“Maybe we could play some chess together?” Martin offered her, looking hopeful, she smiled back politely “I’d like that”. Martin then extended his hand towards her “It’s been a pleasure to meet you Jess, I look forward to getting to know you better” he hissed her name again a little, which reminded her of what he was capable of. She stood looking at his hand, not wanting to move, but in her head thinking that if they were going to work together so closely, a certain amount of trust would be vital on both sides.

She swallowed hard as she extended her hand to meet his and shook it. He ever so slightly pulled her towards him, causing her to suddenly feel very nervous, “I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiled warmly at her, giving her a wink as he let go of her hand. Jess smiled awkwardly back at him before turning to leave. “Bye Jess” she looked back at him as he waved, curling his fingers into his palm as she exited.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jesus Christ” Jess exclaimed as she chewed her nails nervously. Her eyes never left the computer screen, she’d been reading articles about Martin Whitly for two hours now. Cramming as much knowledge about the man as possible. Even managing to find a transcript of his trial.

One thing that struck her while reading the transcript was the argument at the amount of lives he had saved throughout his carrier as a doctor. It’s as if that was an excuse for the diabolical behaviour. His good, far outweighing his bad. She sat, trying to see it from Martin’s point of view. Something she had been taught to do in her previous job.

She sighed heavily, picturing him walking the halls of a hospital, performing surgeries and showing compassion to his patients. Then playing out the details of his crimes, seeing his face becoming splattered with blood as he looked down at his victims with a sadistic smile.

Jess pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes to try and remove the images her brain had conjured. “That’s enough internet for tonight” she reasoned with herself, switching her computer off and readying herself for bed, she lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about work tomorrow.

How would she feel having to face him, now knowing more about what he did and what he was like. “Just switch that part of your brain off” she reasoned with herself, before leaning over to switch the bedside lamp off and allowing sleep to take over.

************************************************************************

“Morning” Jess greeted the guard at the front gate of Claremont, the same guy as yesterday. “Hi Jess” he smiled, “you came back!”. Jess shrugged smiling. “Have a good day Miss” he smiled back, pressing the gate button to allow her access.

Jess made her way to the staff room, putting her things into a locker that had been allocated to her the day before, removing her coat and placing it inside and then grabbing her lunch from her bag.

“You’re one of us now” came a voice behind her, Jess turned to see who it was to find a hand extending to her “You got the uniform, there’s no going back now” the rotund black lady smiled warmly, “Oh yeah, I guess so” Jess half laughed, shaking the lady’s hand.

“Tamera”, “Hi, I’m Jess” they exchanged. “So how was your first day?” Tamera asked. “Not bad, but I did a little digging about the guy I’m guarding last night and feel a little creeped out” Jess admitted. “Um-hm, Martin sure is creepy” Tamera rolled her eyes.

“But he ain’t so bad when you get to know him. You just gotta make sure he knows you aren’t afraid of him. That’s what Mr David told me” Tamera offered as she walked over to the staff kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. “Mr David?” Jess asked curiously, putting her lunch into the fridge.

“Martin’s previous guard. He’d been working with Martin for over 10 years. Knew everything about Martin.” “So why’d he leave?” Jess asked. “His mama got sick, so he went home to Detroit to care for her”. Jess nodded in comprehension, making herself a cup of black coffee, commenting on the fact they only seemed to have cardboard cups.

“Here,” Tamera got another cardboard cup and pouring another coffee, “you’ll get in his good graces if you bring him a coffee. He likes it black, no sugar or cream. We only have cardboard so we can take them in the cells with us, porcelain or glass could be dangerous with these guys” Tamera handed her the cup then walked over to a cabinet, opening a draw and grabbing some pencils to hand to Jess “And he’ll be extra nice if you bring him these” winking at Jess before putting them in her tunic pocket. Jess smiled back in appreciation. “Thanks for the tips” she said as she made her way out of the staff room and to Martin’s cell.

************************************************************************

“Morning Martin” Jess called over to Martin as she opened the cell door and entered. Martin was sat at his desk reading. He turned when he heard his cell door being opened and smiled when he saw Jess.

“Ah good morning Jess” he hissed, smiling as he stood and approached her. Jess noticed he didn’t have his waist chain on. She swallowed hard but didn’t allow her nerves to show. “Well, well, well. Don’t you look delightful in white” Martin observed, looking Jess up and down in her uniform. “I’ve, um, bought you a coffee” she smiled sweetly back at him. “Why that’s very kind of you Jess” he thanked as he reached his hand to take the cup.

“Black with, a…” she stumbled her words as she felt his fingers brush against hers, a shock ran through her, “…and no sugar” she looked between the cup and his face nervously, watching as he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip, sighing in satisfaction “Mmmm, that is good coffee” closing his eyes and savouring the bitter taste. “The coffee from the staff room is so much nicer than the coffee us patients get offered” he licked his lips, wanting every last drop of this treat.

Jess cleared her throat, “So what were you reading?” she asked, pointing over to the desk where an open book sat. Martin walked over to his desk to pick the book up, “A Hero with a Thousand Faces”, Jess furrowed her brow, clearly having never heard of it.

“It’s a wonderful book that explores the theory of mythological narratives,” he flipped back to the first few pages of the book and began to read “A hero ventures forth from the world of common day into a region of supernatural wonder: fabulous forces are there encountered and a decisive victory is won: the hero comes back from this mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons on his fellow man” he then snapped the book shut and sighed contently holding the book to his chest. Turning to look at Jess he smiles broadly, “It’s my favourite”.

Seeing how happy he looked she then suddenly remembered, “Oh I bought you something else” pulling the pencils from her pocket. Martin’s face suddenly looked like a child’s on Christmas morning, “You and I, my sweet, are going to get along just beautifully” he crooned, causing Jess to blush a little. Drinking from her coffee cup to try and hide it from him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since Jess had started her new job, she was really enjoying it, and her and Martin knew a lot about each other by now. Martin enjoyed her company immensely, finding her intelligent and talkative, something that couldn’t be said of his previous guard Mr David, not that he disliked him, but he found his days much more interesting.

Jess bought Martin a coffee from the staff room every morning she worked, and pencils, even buying a set of colouring pencils so he could do more artwork for the journals he was writing. Jess had even managed to pull a few strings to buy him a decent fountain pen, much to his pure delight. Something that, like all other stationary, was kept in the staff room office, but she bought to him on the days he wanted to write. 

They had formed a good mutual respect for one another, and as a result it was noted in his folder how much he had improved in general. He had formed a high appreciation of Jess, and she had found him to be the gentleman he said he would be from their first meeting.

*****************************************************

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it here” Adam smiled at Jess, she was having a review of her first month at Claremont, “I really am, I feel like I’m learning a lot” Jess beamed. “And Martin seems to like you” Adam readied his pen to write on the paper in front of him how she would reply “He’s great, he’s super intelligent, and I enjoy listening to stories of when he worked at the hospital” she giggled a little “Do you know, he once helped a little boy who had a marble stuck up his nose?” she was starting to gush “apparently the boy was crying when his parents bought him to the hospital, but Martin helped by telling him the story of the three little pigs, placing his hand over the boys mouth when he did the huff and puff of the wolf, so he expelled it from his nose. Such a cute story” She smiled, picturing it.

Adam, rubbed his fingers across his chin, “Here at Claremont we always encourage staff to form good connections to prisoners, but sometimes the lines can become a bit blurred. I’d be careful of that Jess” he warned. Jess’ eyes went wide worry, “Oh no Adam, I just like to have a positive relationship with my prisoners. I find it makes it easier on everyone” she confirmed, wanting to put Adam’s mind at rest. Adam nodded, “Ok, well, I guess we’re done here.”

Jess smiled weakly at him, feeling a little uneased by his comment, when she heard her phone ring in her locker, furrowing her brow and turning back to Adam “That’s mine, do you mind it is get that?” Adam nodded and she rushed to her locker to unlock it.

“Wes? Everything alright?” she said into her phone, Adam stood watching her carefully. “THAT’S WONDERFUL!” she squealed, but as the conversation went on, the tone changed. “Will she be ok?” bringing her hand to her mouth, “Is there anything I can do?” Adam furrowed his brow wondering what had happened. “Ok, well keep me updated. Love you, bye”. She hung up and put the phone back in her locker.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, walking over to her. “That was my brother, his wife just gave birth to their daughter but she has something called…I can’t even remember what it’s called” she rubbed her face with her hand “Will she be alright?” Adam asked, “I don’t know, my brother said it’s this thing where you’re born with fingers or toes fused together still, so an operation is needed to correct it when she’s a little older”

Adam placed his hand on her shoulder “Come here” he offered, she turned to hug him and sighed loudly. “You sure you wanna work today?” Adam offered, Jess broke their hug “Yeah, the distraction will make the day go quicker. Otherwise I’ll just be sat at home worrying. My brother’s in Florida, so there’s nothing I can do”, she wiped the tear that began to fall.

“Well if you change your mind, just come and say. And come and check your phone as much as you want” he comforted.

*****************************************************

“Morning Martin” Jess’ greeting didn’t sound so cheery as Martin had been expecting. “Morning my sweet” he beamed, happy to see her, pushing himself up from the edge of his bed to approach her. “What’s this? No coffee this morning?” He pouted, fluttering his eyes at her. “Yeah sorry” she simply said as she made her way over to the chair she usually sat in.

Martin furrowed his brow as he watched her sit down and stare at the wall opposite. Thinking quickly, he danced over to his desk, trying to get her attention “But something tells me you didn’t forget my stationary” he smiled, looking over to her when he finished.

“Ugh, sorry Martin, I forgot”. Martin pulled his chair so it was in front of her, sat down, interlinking his fingers and placing them on his stomach “What’s wrong my sweet?” he asked, raising his brow with concern. “Nothing” Jess fobbed him off shaking her head a little and looking down at her hands. Martin leaned forward, pushing his chair closer to her and resting his elbows on his knees “Tell me” he crooned, sounding comforting.

“My brother just called, her wife just gave birth to their first baby” she started, “And?” Martin pressed, knowing there was more, “And the baby’s got to have an operation in a few months” she played with her fingers in her lap and sighed heavily “Go on” Martin continued to push her “Two of her fingers are fused together and they need to operate to split them” she sighed again bringing her hand to her face to rub her eyes from the tears she felt forming.

“Ah well, it’s a very simple procedure” Martin chirped up, feeling in his element. Jess looked at him, feeling a little stunned at how cheery he sounded. “Chances are she still has the bones fully formed and it’s just a case of slicing them in half, as that is the case with most infants.”

“Here” he started, holding his hand out, expecting her to take his, she looked at him like he was a madman, it’s almost like he was enjoying this. “Please” he urged her, she tentatively gave him her hand, and he used his free hand to press her index and middle finger together.

“So, once the little one is a year and a half, maybe two years, she’ll have the operation. She needs to grow a little for it to be easier to perform. Then they’ll cut down the centre between the two bones” he drew his finger down between her two fingers pressed together in his hand to illustrate.

Jess realised that while he seemed, almost, hyper when talking to her about this, it was his own way of showing reassurance. Her features softened toward him then and she gave him a weak smile. Martin kept his finger tip pressed onto hers as he continued “They’ll probably have to graft some skin from either the groin or the anterior elbow, but I’m sure the little one will be absolutely fine” he smiled proudly back Jess “You’d be surprised how often this kind of thing happens”.

Jess’ smile faded as she realised he still held her hand tenderly and his other hand was now resting atop of hers, his thumb carefully rubbing the top of her hand. Martin looked at her deeply before clearing his throat and standing from his chair. Jess watched him, not sure what had just happened between them, Martin paced a little and rubbed a hand to his neck before turning to her to ask “Fancy a game of chess?”.


End file.
